1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguisher refill indicators and more particularly pertains to a new fire extinguisher pressure alarm for indicating when a dry chemical fire extinguisher is either under or over-charged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguisher refill indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguisher refill indicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the Fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fire extinguisher refill indicators and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,376; U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,996; U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,346; U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,430; U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,412; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,641.
In these respects, the fire extinguisher pressure alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating when a dry chemical fire extinguisher is either under or over-charged.